


I'm Caught In Between

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Post canon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: Kyle and Michael won't stop fighting so Alex finds a way to shut them both up.





	I'm Caught In Between

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt: Mylex - Michael and Kyle constantly sniping at each other and Alex being fed up with it, saying “I’m so sick of this whose-dick-is-bigger contest! If you really wanna know, I’ll happily tell you!” (Implication that Alex has already seen Kyle’s)

Alex had been listening to it for almost an hour now. He didn’t think he could take much more. It was giving him a headache that the beers weren’t quite drowning out any more. He’d invited them both over in an attempt to get past the pettiness they both had any time they were around each other. However it was looking like it had backfired on him. So much for game night.

“You were a dick in high school and you’re no different now!” Michael was almost shouting and Kyle was no better, right up in Michael’s face like he didn’t even think about his safety.

“Some of us did grow up, Guerin, but maybe not all of us!” Kyle threw back.

“Oh that sounds mature, sure!” Michael threw a glance at Alex as if to say, see?

“Leave me out of it.” Alex told them both, holding his hands up.

“You know Alex doesn’t want to get involved because he knows you’re wrong.” Kyle said.

“Alex doesn’t want to get involved because he doesn’t want to hurt your precious feelings!” Michael told him.

“Alex doesn’t want to get involved because he’s not stupid enough to pick sides in an argument about who was the best Spiderman.” Alex explained. He couldn’t believe they were still going at it and now they were dragging him into it.

“You know what? I can’t take this anymore. “I’m so sick of this whose-dick-is-bigger contest! If you really wanna know, I’ll happily tell you!” He said, standing up and staring them both down.

Kyle coughed, but Michael laughed. Alex wasn’t even slightly amused. This sniping had been going on for days, and though the subject changed the underlying issue never did.

“You can’t mean…” Michael said.

“Oh I’m serious.” Alex raised his brows at them.

Kyle had the good sense to flush a warm pink across his cheeks. He was embarrassed or ashamed and either way really worked for Alex. He really wanted them to shut up. Alex didn’t think he was ashamed about the knowledge Alex had about him or the circumstances that led to Alex finding out. He was more embarrassed for being called out. Or so Alex was guessing.

“When did you…?” Michael still wasn’t forming complete sentences and he looked slightly abashed. Which was a much better look than smug was just now. Alex was sick of his superiority complex over Kyle. Both of them needed taking down a peg and he knew just how to do it.

“Twenty eleven. I was home on leave very briefly.” Alex told him. ‘We gave each other handies in the bathroom at Wild Pony.

“You said we were never going to talk about it.” Kyle said, but he was grinning looking at Michael like he’d already won.

“You’ve pushed me to this.” Alex said. “I don’t see that I have much choice.” He shrugged.

Kyle actually laughed proving he wasn't ashamed of what they’d done. Alex was pretty sure of that, but it was nice to have it confirmed.

“Okay then, so tell us.” Michael challenged, though he didn’t sound as sure as he had been before when he was egging Kyle on. He maybe sounded a little worried and though Alex did want him taken down a peg or two he didn’t want to make him feel actually bad.

“Okay well, Kyle is longer.” He said. Kyle gave Michael the biggest shit eating grin.

“Wait, I’m not done.” He told them. Michael looked a little hopeful at that. “Michael’s thicker.”

Now Michael had the grin. 

“That doesn’t help at all!” Kyle complained. 

“Sure it does. It’s all about what someone’s looking for.” Alex assured him.

Michael laughed.

“Don’t do that, I didn’t say what I was looking for.” Alex cautioned Michael.

Then he had to laugh. They both looked so gobsmacked, it was hilarious.

Michael smacked his arm. “That was uncalled for.”

“You should have seen your face.” Alex wheezed.

“I’m glad you think this is so funny.” Kyle said with a huff. He was starting to look very put out.

“Come on, you should both be very happy.” Alex told them. “Now maybe you can stop all this pissing contest bullshit.” 

“I don’t know, now I feel like I need to see if you’re telling the truth.” Michael said with a grin.

Alex turned to level a look at him. “That wasn’t exactly the point of this.” He said.

“But it could be, right Michael?” Kyle asked, grinning again now himself.

“Are you two serious right now?” Alex asked them. He could feel his own cheeks starting to heat up just thinking about it. Seriously?

“I’m dead serious, Manes.” Michael said. He cocked an eyebrow at Kyle.

“Dead serious.” He echoed, though Alex caught him swallowing nervously. 

“Fine, let’s see it then.” If everyone else could be cocky so could Alex. Besides there was a part of him that would never admit it outloud, but this was fulfilling some serious fantasy fodder.

“Together then?” Michael asked Kyle who nodded. They stood facing each other on the other side of Alex’s coffee table.

Michael reached for his zipper first, but Kyle was right with him as they both undid their flies. Alex was holding his breath. This was really happening. They pushed their jeans down to their thighs. And then they paused and Alex felt his breath woosh out of him as they finally lowered their underwear in one fluid movement.

Kyle was already half hard, but he stroked himself a few times until he stood out fully hard. Michael was already there too. Both of them were staring at the other which was perfect actually because they completely missed that Alex almost fell off the couch leaning forward.

“What do you think, Valenti?” Michael asked. “Because I think Alex owes us for this little show.”

Kyle laughed and his eyes darted over to Alex. “I think you might be right.” He said, licking his lips.

Now it was Alex’s turn to swallow nervously. He didn’t think he’d had quite enough to drink be able to handle this onslaught. “What do you mean?” He asked, knowing exactly what they meant. He licked his lips as they stalked toward him, Michael from the right and Kyle from the left. It was almost too much to take.

They stood in front of him stripping the rest of the way out of their clothes until they both stood stark naked before him. It was just a lot to take in and if Michael hadn’t been the one egging this on he never would have believed he’d be comfortable with this. He looked more than comfortable though, he looked totally confident. So he hadn’t exactly been taken down a peg after all. Alex couldn’t help but grin nervously at them both.

Michael reached forward and took his hand, pulling him to the edge of the couch and laying his hand on his hip. Kyle repeated the motion until he was touching them both and suddenly very hard in his pants. He glanced up at them, first Michael then Kyle, they both clearly wanted it, and he wanted them. So he leaned forward slightly and kissing the juncture of Michael’s hip and leg, where he was most sensitive. He didn’t really know Kyle’s body despite some drunken fooling around years ago, but he thought about what he liked and went with that for now. He kissed down the little trail of hair from his belly button to the base of his cock.

Then he took Michael’s cock into his mouth and moved his hand to circle Kyle’s. Michael made a muted little noise as Alex sucked him down. He was always reserved in the beginning and Alex took it as a challenge to get him to let loose and make some real noise.

When he pulled off Michael’s pupils were blown wide leaving his eyes mostly black. Alex gave him a little grin before sinking over Kyle’s cock, sucking gently as he sank down to the base. Kyle really was longer so it took a little mind over matter to take him all the way in. He pulled back and swirled his tongue and then before he could think of his next move, Michael was there, moved in closer and nudging his cock against Alex’s full mouth. Alex obediently opened for him, not able to really close his mouth around them but he managed to suck on the heads of both, licking them in turn.

Alex had to press the heel of his hand to his own dick as it twitched hard in his pants. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being. Michael sank a hand into his hair and held him in place as he tried to get his mouth around both of them. 

Looking up just made everything hotter because Michael and Kyle were kissing. Kyle had a hand on the back of his neck and Michael was tugging at his hair now and all of it felt so good. He pulled back just enough to take a breath before sinking his mouth back over Michael’s cock, all the way down, his jaw aching with the stretch. Michael cried out above him and it made Alex feel powerful.

He pulled off with a pop and turned to give the same treatment to Kyle’s cock, sinking down and then swallowing at the head until Kyle was moaning softly. All the while he kept a hand on both of them effectively holding them in place.

“Look at him.” Michael said to Kyle. “Look at those pretty lips.” 

“Trust me, I’m looking.” Kyle said with a huffed laugh.

“This isn’t what you two did is it? What was it? Tell me.” He demanded. Alex loved when he got like that, all demanding and in control, but he didn’t expect Kyle to go along with it so easily.

“Hand jobs. Drunken handjobs in the parking lot of the Wild Pony. He didn’t know I was bi until that night.” Kyle explained between panted breaths.

“I see.” Michael said. “Bet that came as a shock.” 

“Oh yeah.” Kyle assured him.

“A good one, I’d wager.” Michael told him.

“Seemed so, yeah.” Kyle laughed.

All of this was just too much talking for Alex so he pulled them by the dicks closer and took as much of them in as he could effectively shutting them both up again. It was a lot, almost too much and his jaw was certainly going to hurt later if he kept stretching it like this, but he wanted them, wanted their pleasure, wanted to drive them crazy. 

Alex made his tongue flat and wide and licked the tips of both their cocks, tasting them both. Michael was saltier, but they both tasted so good. Alex wanted so much more. He sucked Kyle in, using his hand to jerk Michael off slowly but steadily. 

“I want to be inside you.” Michael told him. 

Alex pulled off Kyle and looked up at them. He swallowed hard. Maybe that was the next natural progression of this but it seemed like kind of a big deal. A bigger deal.

“Yeah?” Alex asked. He looked from Michael to Kyle and back to Michael.

“If you want to.” Michael amended.

“I do.” Alex said. “Do you?” He asked Kyle.

“God, yes.” Kyle breathed.

“Then we should take this to the bedroom.” Michael said.

They stepped back and Michael helped Alex to his feet. He kept his hand as they walked to the bedroom, and Michael leaned in to Alex and whispered, “This is okay with you, right?”

Alex nodded, he didn’t trust his voice just then. They made it to the bedroom and Michael immediately started to strip Alex. He pulled off Alex’s shirt and kissed him before going for his belt buckle. Once he had his bet off he gently pushed Alex to the edge of the bed and sat him down next to Kyle. Then he worked open Alex’s fly and helped push his pants and underwear off. 

Michael backed off giving Alex the space to remove his prosthetic and lay it aside, which he did. Then he was back on him, taking his head in his hands and kissing him deeply.

When Michael pulled back to breath he turned Alex’s face toward Kyle who leaned in and took over the kissing. Kissing Kyle was something Alex wasn’t really prepared for. He was much more enthusiastic than Alex was expecting, more forceful, just more. It was pretty awesome all things considered.

Then they were climbing up into the bed, the three of them with Alex in the middle which was a pretty good place to be, he guessed. Michael immediately latched onto his neck finding the sensitive spot below his ear and Kyle brought their lips back together for another scorching kiss. 

There were hands everywhere, on his chest on his thigh on his arm, on his jaw, too many to keep track of it seemed and that was okay by Alex. It wasn’t long before Michael’s hand made it to Alex’s cock, stroking it gently, in an almost teasing manner.

“Oh.” Alex said in an almost surprised voice. It felt good though, being between them, so he let himself relax into it. Alex reached for both of them then, wrapping a hand around each cock and they moved against him, each moaning softly as he touched them. It was a heady thing, having them both in bed like that.

“Can you get him ready?” Michael asked Kyle, reaching back and finding the lube in the draw. “He likes a lot of prep.”

Alex flushed at such an intimate detail coming out, but it was true so he just grinned at Kyle sheepishly as Kyle climbed down his body. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Kyle told him softly. Alex nodded back. He liked gentle for this part. Kyle nuzzled into his thigh and placed kisses along the inner part of his knee leading up to the junction of his hip and leg.

“Can I?” He asked and he asked it so sweetly that it made Alex’s chest squeeze tight like he couldn't breathe for a moment.

“Yeah.” Alex answered him when he could. 

Then Kyle was taking him in his mouth, gently, slowly, as though it meant something more than just getting off, and that made Alex wonder. But not for long because Kyle was sucking him down and swallowing around the head of his cock and Alex couldn’t think clearly after that. The world narrowed down to the points of contact on his body, where Kyle was licking and sucking his cock and Michael was kissing across his chest, nibbling on a nipple and stroking him with his hands. 

Kyle was just distracting him though, as it turned out, because next Alex felt a cool finger swirling around his entrance, pressing oh so lightly. Alex made the tiniest noise and Michael raised up to kiss him, swallowing the moan that came next as Kyle’s finger breached him. Alex didn’t know what to do with his hands then. He found that one of them had somehow made its way into Kyle’s hair and the other was holding on to Michael for dear life as he tried to anchor himself in some way.

One finger was taking out and two returned. Slowly pressing forward until Alex keened. Then they stilled and Kyle went back to sucking his cock down, keeping him balanced between discomfort and pleasure. It was working too, Alex could feel himself relaxing. Until Kyle found his prostate and then there was nothing but bursts of pleasure as he rode between Kyle’s fingers and his mouth.

“You look so good like this. I never get to just look at you when you’re coming apart.” Michael whispered into his ear, the words tickling and raising goosebumps on the back of his neck.

Kyle came back with three fingers and just pressed them in slowly and left them there until Alex’s hips were pushing down onto them. He needed more, he was ready, beyond ready. “Please.” Alex begged. “I need more.”

“Okay babe, I’ve got you.” Michael told him. Alex felt sure it was true, Michael always knew what he needed and when in bed.

Together they moved around on the bed until Alex’s back was to Kyle and he was facing Michael, laying on his side. Michael lifted his good leg up over his hip and settled between his thighs. Kyle came in close behind him, placing kissing along his shoulders and the back of his neck. His arm wound around Alex holding him snugly in place between them.

Michael slicked his cock with more lube and then slid into Alex with one smooth motion. Kyle pinched his nipple as Alex cried out softly. Michael felt so good, but being pinned between them brought an extra layer to the moment that was unexpectedly brilliant. Alex had never felt anything like it before. 

“You make the best noises.” Kyle told him, licking the shell of his ear. “Don’t hold back.” He commanded.

Alex was pulled into a kiss by Michael who licked into his mouth and kissed him deeply as he began to move inside him. When he let Alex breathe again Alex couldn’t have stopped the little sounds falling from his mouth if he’d tried. Kyle’s hands seemed to be everywhere, stroking his belly, his thigh, playing across his nipples, and his mouth was attached to the side of Alex’s neck in one of his most sensitive spots. It was all Alex could do just to hang on to Michael as he fucked him slow and deep.

“Ah, ah.” He cried out as Michael found his prostate and then angled toward it on every thrust.

“Yeah.” Kyle whispered. “Let us hear you.” He reached around and took Alex’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it in long slow movements that made Alex feel like he was losing his mind. He knew he was getting loud, but ti was only spurring both of them on. 

“Tell me when you’re ready for more.” Kyle said. All Alex could do was hang on and nod. He wanted more, he needed more but he didn’t know how to ask for that.

“Alex, I need you to say it. Tell me you need more.” Kyle told him. Alex felt his heart was going to trip right out of his chest.

“I need… I need more.” Alex managed to get out. He was trembling with excitement thinking about what more might mean.

Michael slowed to a stop then as if this whole thing were choreographed. “I want to know if it gets to be too much.” He told Alex and then leaned in to kiss him. Alex watched then as he pulled back to pass the lube to Kyle and Alex’s eyes went wide. He wanted it, but he wasn’t entirely convinced it was going to work.

Kyle rubbed the head of his cock against Alex’s stretched entrance. Alex was so sensitive it tore a moan from his throat. The thrill of what they were doing was causing Alex’s legs to tremble. He’d never done anything like this, not even close to this. It was exciting and scary and overwhelming in the best possible way. Kyle began to press in and Alex held perfectly still. So did Michael though he kissed Alex again as a distraction. Kyle attached his mouth to the juncture of Alex’s neck and shoulder and bit down gently, just enough for Alex to really feel it, enough that he was able to relax and let the head of Kyle’s cock slip inside him.

“Ahhh.” Alex moaned. Kyle petted at his hip and thigh, soothing him. He felt so full already and he knew they weren’t nearly done.

‘You’re doing so well.” Michael told him. Michael moved his hips the tiniest bit, maybe getting a better angle and Kyle slipped in a little deeper.

“Oh, ohh.” Alex moaned. The stretch burned just a little, but the feeling of being filled, really filled, was intoxicating. Alex wanted it all. He needed it. He was trembling all over now and he couldn’t keep quiet.

“Just a little bit more.” Kyle told him. “We’re almost there.” He whispered in Alex’s ear.

“Still good, baby?” Michael asked.

“Yes, yes, ohhh.” Was all Alex could manage. His knuckles were white where he gripped Michael’s arm, but he felt so good it was almost indescribable.

Kyle pressed and pressed and suddenly slid into place and Alex saw stars burst behind his eyelids. The world went away and everything, everything in him narrowed down to where they were all connected. Then Michael began to move. 

He started slowly, pulling out part way and then pressing back in. Once they worked out that rhythm and Alex felt he would never walk straight after that, Kyle began to move opposite of Michael so that as one was slipping in the other was slipping out meaning that Alex was full at all times. He keened his pleasure and bit down on Michael’s shoulder without meaning to.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Kyle encouraged. “Let go, we’ve got you.” 

This time it was Michael’s hand on his cock and he wasn’t gentle at all. He was jerking Alex off hard and fast, just the way Alex liked it when he was getting close. He felt it light up his spine like a firecracker. Everything felt hot and electric. Kyle was panting in his ear and Michael was huffing against his mouth. They couldn't even kiss properly because the need to breathe was that intense.

“I’m close, I’m so close.” He warned, feeling like he was about to fly out of his own head. The feeling began in his gut and then lifted higher and higher until he felt he was flying. 

“Come on, baby, you first, we want to see you come.” Michael told him. Kyle was at the point where he could only grunt his agreement into Alex’s neck.

Alex cried out loud and long as his orgasm ripped through him sending him spiraling out of his head. Michael stroked him through it, rocking into his body steadily, but slowing his hand as Alex reached the end. When he was spent he felt totally boneless between them and they held him tight and their capable hands.

Then they sped up. They both began to lose the rhythm and Alex could only lay there and enjoy it. He couldn't even hold on any longer.

“Fuck, fuck.” Kyle stuttered, and then he was coming, his hips stilling deep inside of Alex, and Michael was right on his heels. 

“Oh god!” Michael exclaimed, and Alex felt a warm heat filling him up and beginning to drip out of him.

It was too good and Alex was barely awake. He was completely out of it, more so than ever before and everything felt warm and tingling. Carefully, Alex could feel them slipping out of him. First Kyle, then Michael. And Alex whined, he couldn’t stop the sound from slipping out. Suddenly he was too empty and it left him feeling bereft.

“Shhh, babe, it’s okay, I’m here.” Michael soothed. Then Alex could feel fingers slipping inside him, filling the emptiness. It helped, and Alex felt grounded once more.

“Thank you.” He whispered. His voice felt too hoarse to use just yet.

“I’ll go get a washcloth.” Kyle suggested and then he pulled away and Alex missed him immediately.

Michael kissed him softly on the cheek. “You did so well.” He crooned. 

Alex soaked up the praise. He felt such bliss lying here in Michael’s arms. The only thing missing now was Kyle. But he was soon back with a warm wet cloth and a towel to lay under Alex. Alex submitted to a brief cleaning after Michael apologetically removed his fingers. They laid him back over the towel and caged him in on either side. 

“I love you.” Alex slurred, already half asleep. “I love you too.” Michael said softly.

“Kyle?” Alex asked, his eyes closing.

“I’m here.” Kyle assured him.

“Stay the night?” He asked sleepily.

Kyle leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Of course.” He said gently.

Alex was drifting then but he could have sworn he heard them talking over him as he slipped off to sleep. 

In the morning they shared breakfast around the little table by the window and no one bickered about anything. Alex had a huge grin because of it and Michael and Kyle knew exactly why he was smiling. That was the end of all the fighting and the pissing contests and the beginning of something new between them. Something that soon became precious to all three of them and Alex was so grateful for the way they’d found each other. Even if they’d almost driven him mad, in the end it was all worth it.


End file.
